Forbidden Fruits
by pharmco49
Summary: It all always starts with a kiss Rated M;bit of revision. There seems to be an interest in this one, so I'll continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Elena looked at the Salvatore home and took a deep breath before she clutched the handle and swallowed any fear she held from the possibility of seeing His face. She also didn't want to stay mad at Stefan anymore. He was the one and would never do what his brother did to her. She held her head high but immediately felt her stomach drop at the sight that met her on the living room couch.

"Elena Gilbert, the golden girl of Mystic Falls..." Rebekah sighed looking around the Salvatore living room and looked directing at her. Rebekah seemed to relax on the sofa and eyed her.

"What are you doing here? Where is Damon and Stefan?" Elena look around cautiously. She didn't know what to do alone with the Original sister. She only had these chance encounters with her at school or in class. Rebekah was already popular because she was gorgeous and could compel anyone to her will if she wanted to.

"Looking for someone, Love?" Elena's eyes looked back at her defiant not to answer, "I'm here but Damon is quite tired from a very fun night. And Stefan wasn't into watching or joining." Rebekah smiled deviously at her.

"Just Stefan."

"Damon is upstairs I could tell him his next appointment is here. I think he is a bit out of it though from all the…"

"I don't want to hear about that. I just came to see Stefan." Elena was about to turn and leave the room, but Rebekah had to say something else.

"He is still under my brother's compulsion you know." Rebekah grinned winningly at Elena as she turned back towards her.

"I know Stefan after meeting your family. At least he knows what a monster looks like."

Rebekah tensed her jaw, but continued anyway with taunting Elena. "You do know I use to be with Stefan, in his Ripper days." Rebekah watched a sad look momentarily take over Elena's face at this, "He-"

"Rebekah, I know about you and Damon, what else would you be doing here." Elena eyed the dress that the Original sister had worn the night before, "Stefan is not the Ripper anymore."

Rebekah gives Elena a half smirk and looks her over, "I don't understand what the boys love so much about the elusive and tiny human that is the Petrova doppelganger." Rebekah stands and walks towards Elena takes a piece of her hair.

"Such pretty hair." Rebekah touches her face and trailing her finger down Elena's cheek. "Soft skin and –"

"Don't touch me." Elena smacked her hand away.

"I'm stronger and faster than you Elena and I could even rip that silly trinket off your neck and compel you if I wanted to."

"Rebekah." Elena hesitantly steps away but the Original sister only gets closer.

"Matt, Stefan, Damon, Elijah, Nicklaus and even my dear father had a thing for little doppelgangers." Rebekah leered at Elena smiling at how uneased Elena looked.

"I'm not them." Elena has nearly made it to the door, "I'll scream."

Rebekah 's deceptive beautiful laugh rings thorough the living room, it does nothing to calm her racing heart. "But you do have their olive skin, big doe eyes, long chestnut hair and sweet voice." Rebekah veins begin to course around her eyes, "but I've never tasted one myself before." Rebekah grabs her by her shoulders eyes her neck.

"You can't hurt me; Klaus needs me." Rebekah's veins disappear at the mention of her brother.

"Oh, I know my brother needs you, but doesn't mean I can't play with his toys either." Elena looks confused before soft lips crash down on hers. She doesn't immediately respond but Rebekah's tongue skims her lips looking for entrance in her mouth. She gives it not seeing a way out of the situation. She can't scream for help. The Original brings her up against the wall, palming her breast in one hand. Elena finds her hands in Rebekah's hair moaning as the Original releases her mouth and moves to her neck.

There is a sudden honk from outside and Rebekah releases Elena and smiles at her knowingly. "Hmm I see now. The innocence is there and there is so much to taint. I look forward to our next chat Elena." Rebekah opens the door and walks out. Elena leans against the wall for support not believing that she was just kissed by the Original sister. She touched her lips reminiscing over the feel of those lips.

"I did not just kiss a girl."

"Oh, you did and I was around for this one." Elena turned at that familiar voice to Damon, and inwardly groaned "But, use my room next time."

"I'm sorry I didn't invite your skank back up to your bed."

"She wasn't a skank when you practically tried to maul her face off against my wall." Damon pointed out. She was still against the said wall.

She moved away from it found herself against it again. She gasps as his hands secured her on either side.

"Damon let me go." She slapped his chest trying to push him away. He took her hands and pinned them above her head.

"She is right Elena." Damon was just a whisper away, and she felt him push his body into hers. She could feel her body reacting. She had never been with Damon before and this would be pushing the limits of how far she would go.

"She attacked me." Elena turned her head away from Damon to hide the blush growing on her face.

"And you were just trying to get her off you as fast as you could." Damon accused letting her go. "I can smell her on you and how she made you feel. A walk on the wild side could do you some good. If you want me to put in a good word with Rebekah I mean; I could."

"I can't be here with you right now." Elena went for the door.

"Yeah run-away Elena. It seems to be a common theme when you can't handle the truth."

"The truth is Rebekah attacked me and you are an asshole. I hate you."

"You keep telling yourself that." Elena huffed and began to make her way for the door. She couldn't handle this. She would sort this out herself.

"Tell Rebekah I'm always up for another round and if you want to join all you have to do is ask." He cried out as Elena left back out the door wanting to forget what just happened and think of some way to get him to forget…

…

Elena walked up to a big white mansion taking a deep breath, she knocked hard and waited. She had showered and put on one of her favorite dresses. It was a white and red cotton one and then a jean jacket. She curled her hair at the ends. She would show Rebekah just what Damon and Stefan saw in her: the good and brave Elena Gilbert. She may be human but she considered herself good looking and kind hearted.

Elena's pulse picked up as she heard the lock slide out of place. The door opened to one of her least favorite Mikealsons, Kol. He eyed her with a hunger and she immediately regretted coming to a vampire house.

"Well hello darling." He stepped aside and she took a step inside. "Can I get you a drink or can I have a drink rather?" She noticed his eyes were on her neck.

"I'm here to see-"Elena stuttered out. She knew Kol was the most blood thirsty of the family and immediately regretted coming.

"Kol she is off limits." Elena breathed a sigh of relief and began to thank whatever God existed.

"Oh, but Elijah all I wanted was a nice chat." Elena eyes landed on the older Original. He always looked impeccable in a suit.

"Leave us." Elijah commanded as he straightened his suit jacket. He waited for Kol to leave and approached Elena. "Do tell what possessed you to walk to our home this time of day?"

"I wanted to speak to Rebekah." Elena cleared her throat and stared straight at Elijah. He stepped closer to her and began to consider her request, look deep into her eyes. Then let it trail down her face to the top of her breasts where her vervain necklace lay.

"Your heart is beating so fast. Dare tell me what my sister has done to offend you and I will speak to her myself."

"I don't think it's ok to talk to you about it. It's between me and her." Elena stated trying to calm her heart at the thought of what she and Rebekah did that morning, I need her to fix what she's done."

"I see. I could just compel it out of you." Elijah offered as he eyed the dress she wore. He thought she looked beautiful.

"You wouldn't."

"Nothing is beneath me when it comes to my family."

Elena back up but didn't make it far as she backed up into Elijah's solid body. She turned and saw in his hand her necklace. "Elijah please."

Elijah took a hold of her and drew her close. "Show what Rebekah did to you, to make you so blindly walk into our home." He gasped as Elena launched herself on to him and pushed him against the wall before claiming his lips. Her tongue played on his lips before he granted the girl free access into his mouth. She seemed to be clutching at the front of his shirt. He felt himself grow semi- hard at the thought of anyone touching the doppelganger this way. He kissed her back with a long burned out fire and held her body close. He released her lips remembering she had to breathe.

"Is that all?" He eyed Elena warily. He sighed when she nodded. "Did she compel you here?" Elena shook her head and his eyebrows went up at this. Elena seemed to want more of his sister and he was the only thing standing in between their union.

Rebekah slept upstairs after her late-night affair with the eldest Salvatore. He knew of his sister's conquests, but he never interfered; it wasn't his place. "Damon saw us and it didn't happen like he thought. I just need her to clear my name in this. I don't kiss other girls. I love Stefan."

"It's ok to be confused at first Elena, but what Rebekah has done has offended you then I will speak with her."

Elena fidgeted on her heels looking at her feet, "I need to see her Elijah," She looked back into eyes and touched his hand, "please."

"Elena come with me." He offered his arm and escorted the young doppelganger upstairs. He was never one to stand in the way of another's passion especially if he could benefit from it. He led her to Rebekah's door before tucking the necklace into his pocket for safe keeping. He looked at Elena and leaned forward once more and kissed her supple lips before he pulled away and took in her gaze once more, "No matter what, stay here until I come for you. You are safe with Rebekah." Elena just blindly nods her head and walks into Rebekah's room. She eyed the Original sister all clean in her green nightie with hair spread across the pillow and she didn't know the first thing she wanted to say, she really had not thought that far ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena approached the bed slowly and eyeing the nightie Rebekah wore. She suddenly felt all the fight leave her. She had practiced arguments and they were all gone. She didn't want to fight anymore or convince her to compel Damon. Elena felt fear and confusion. She really wanted Rebekah!

She wanted to reach out and touch her. She was so close to her now and no one would be around again to stop her. Oh, what was she thinking she couldn't do this. She was in the Original home.

She took a few steps forward more and found herself mesmerized by the relaxed look on her face as she slept.

"Rebekah." She sat on the bed but was immediately thrown down on the bed and bitten hard. She screamed as Rebekah swallowed gulps of her blood before she realized who it was beneath her. She gasped at the girl and bit her wrist and pushed it to Elena's lips, who drank greedily as she was replenished.

Elena had never tasted anything like this. Stefan had given her blood before to heal her, but it was nothing like this. This was euphoric.

"Enough, you're healed."

Elena looked down at her lap and began to apologize profusely. "I wasn't thinking."

"Stupid girl, why would you come into my room during the day like that?"

"I'm sorry." Elena said slowly, "I want to talk." Elena sat up and looked at Rebekah not letting her eyes linger on the nightie that now was riding up her thighs.

"My brothers send me food all the time as if I forget to eat or something." Rebekah rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize." Elena touched her neck tentatively. But, her wound was gone already.

"Then talk before I find other things for us to pass the time with." Rebekah crossed her arms and waited.

Elena put a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at her fingers, "You took me by surprise this morning when you left the boarding house and I wanted to discuss it with you."

When Elena heard nothing, but silence she looked up to see the original Barbie leering at her again with that smile, "You want more, is that it?"

Elena didn't want to seem eager to be here, but she couldn't let Rebekah know that, "No, it's just I've never kissed a girl and I need you to clear this up with Damon." Elena fell back as Rebekah shot forward and slid her hand up Elena's leg. But, she didn't stop her.

"You want me to compel Damon?"

Elena nodded., "Just what he saw then I will be out of your hair."

"Is that all you want?" Rebekah was eyeing her lips and she was doing just the same, "Because you know Elijah or maybe even Nik if you play your cards right, could even do it for you." Elena felt her hand move further up her leg to her upper thigh. It felt so good to have it there.

"So why me?"

"I-" Elena stuttered and began to look around the room. It was well decorated and not how she pictured the Barbie Originals room to look like. It was so normal; save the silk sheets she slept on previously.

"Would you like more Elena?" Elena felt a hand touch her cheek, pulling her back to Rebekah's eyes. She could see the lust returning to her green orbs and she wanted to fall. Her breath was caught in her throat.

"Say it." Rebekah nudged her nose against Elena's letting her lips linger over hers. Elena closed her eyes in a sigh. Her hands landed on Rebekah's waist and applied a bit of pressure.

"I want more."

"Good girl, was that so hard?" Rebekah began to help her sit straight Elena up and slid the jean coat off her shoulders and leaned forward kissing Elena's neck and down her shoulder. Elena gripped Rebekah's shoulders and moaned throwing her head back for more.

"Rebekah." She moaned as she found herself going for her neck and shoulders too.

"I'm going to make you feel more things than Damon or Stefan could ever make you feel because who knows a woman more than another."

"I'm so nervous."

"Remember you came to me and can leave whenever you want to." Elena nodded and pushed off her boots and looked deep in Rebekah's eyes.

"I want more." Rebekah's eyes lit up at her surrender.

"Now let's see what the fuss is about this beautiful body." Rebekah climbed on to the bed behind Elena massaging her shoulders while pushing her hair to one side and she pulled the straps down Elena's shoulders and pushed it down further down Elena's body to pull out her lovely breasts hiding in her dress. "You have such beautiful breasts, Elena." Elena squirms as these words surprised her.

"Please Rebekah." Elena whimpers.

"Tell me what have you fantasized about when it comes to women?" Rebekah laughs as she watches Elena squirm against her. She can hear Elena's heart racing and smell the wetness beginning between Elena's legs.

Elena began but kept stopping to moan as Rebekah's soft fingers tweaked her nipples. "I always wondered what it would taste like or feel another woman touch me."

"Pussy?" Rebekah asked as she nibbled Elena's ear. "I'm not stranger to it, I prefer either really it means nothing to me with 1,000 years of my life that has passed me by." Elena watched as Rebekah's hands began pulling up her skirt, she at first touched the outside of Elena's panties, rubbing just the slightest as Elena arched into her hand. Rebekah's hand skimmed he panty line and Elena begged for more.

"You're already so wet for me." Rebekah let her fingers dip into Elena's panties and touched the sweet wetness that greeted the tips of her manicured fingers. She dipped them in a scooping manner and brought it to her lips in a moan. "You taste divine."

"I do?" Elena got no answer but a push back on the bed and her dress pulled down her body. She found her legs spread open to Rebekah and suddenly felt insecure.

"Don't you dare close your legs or I'll strap you to my post and make sure you can't close them."

Elena simply obeyed kept her legs spread, "It just feels weird."

Rebekah reached forward and licked Elena slowly and faster. Then inserting a few fingers again, "Does this feel weird, love?"

Elena began to moan and shook her head, "OH ahh"

"You're beautiful Elena and I'm going to make you feel it repeatedly until you believe it." Rebekah slid the nightie off and eyed Elena hungrily. She climbed between Elena's legs and began there. Rebekah ran her fingers down between Elena's soft folds and pulled and twisted Elena's clit, "You'll never hide this beautiful pussy from me again."

…

Kol and Elijah sat in below as the girls had their fun; Elijah was focused on his scotch as Kol paced the floor. "You know I could've done that just fine."

"I would not trust Elena to you without supervision." Elijah could already feel the stirrings of arousal. He adjusted in his seat a bit. His brother was by far the most unstable of the lot and Elena was fine with his sister. She always seemed to want to do what her brothers did. He knew very well that

Niklaus and his father wanted the doppelganger no matter what name she possessed. Now both were too angry with one another to admit it to themselves now that their feud started with more than mother.

"I can be nice to the ladies. "Kol winked at his brother.

"Elena isn't a lady I trust you with." Elijah shifted once more to look out the window at the sunlight. He was happy to not be burdened by the day. He could go anywhere at any time.

"And you are trustworthy?" Kol countered, Elijah never looked away, but responded, "Women I bed at least leave my bed in one piece and alive."

"Can I at least peek?" Kol begged," I never saw the appeal of the doppelganger until recently. She is a looker."

"Kol, Katherine is more of your type if you're looking for a doppelganger." Elijah admitted at least to himself that he desired Katerina still but she was no Elena, who wasn't as tainted by the world. In his own little way, he wanted to be the darkness in her light.

"Is she kinky?" Kol inquired, "Is that why you liked her so much?"

Elijah simply smiled to himself at the thought of Katerina. He'd never tell his brother about how he'd seen her before being put a box again by their hybrid sibling, "She is one of a kind."

Kol stood from his seat and looked upstairs and at his shifting brother who seemed set on not looking at him as though trying to keep himself calm, "All this girl on girl action happening under my roof and I can't watch. Does it make you feel things Elijah? Our sister is bedding Elena Gilbert and our only reason for not watching is because it's Beks? This isn't fair." Kol threw up his hands began walking towards the stairs. Elijah made a move to stop him, but Kol was no match for his elder brother as he was pinned to the wall.

"Is your mind that depraved as to watch what is going on in that room?" Elijah hissed out as he held his stubborn brother. He released his brother and fixed his suit. Kol turned to his brother and smiled half-heartedly.

"We've watched before." Kol seemed to want to remind Elijah of something. "Niklaus is no stranger to giving us a show. Except with this newbie, Caroline. Starting to think he has mommy issues. Blondes and all."

Elijah had no time to go over the very long list of issues Niklaus had. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That is our only sister in that room."

"It's not like I'm going to touch her, just Elena maybe; or I can just watch." Kol ran his fingers through his brown hair and seemed to ponder something.

"Get some fresh air and think about what it is you ask of me to allow you to do."

"Fine, I will get some air!" Kol admitted his defeat and walked towards the door and glanced one more time upstairs as a moan ringed from Rebekah's room. "Damn vampire hearing."

Elijah simply waited as his brother left the premises and took a seat. He listened more as feminine moans came in waves to his ears. He had nothing to distract him now. The only thing keeping him from going into that room was his insolent brother. He really hoped they were done because it had been 3 hours.

He stood from his spot on the couch and smiled to himself as his raging erection seemed to bother him more now that Kol was gone and the women were all alone with him. He loosened his tie and sped up to Rebekah's door; he listened hesitantly and opened the door. He was greeted with a wonderful sight. Rebekah was on all fours and her head hanging as Elena brought her slowly to orgasm again with her mouth. Elena's toned body lay under with her head buried in Rebekah's pussy.

The light in the room was perfect for an afternoon. The light shone in on the girl's bodies as they kept going even as he came closer to them taking off his suit jacket and throwing it over a chair. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and cuffs slowly in eager anticipation. His attention was on Elena but Rebekah couldn't be ignored as she lay under her. As he approached his saw Rebekah's fingers sliding in and out of Elena's wet pussy. It took all he had not to bury himself in the little human as he watched his sister's fingers sliding in and out. She was just so wet and ready.

Rebekah lifted her head to look at Elijah and smiled offering him her hand she removed from Elena. He stepped forward grabbing her wrist and looked at her well-manicured fingers. Her eyes fluttered as she felt his tongue swirling around each finger seeking for every drop of Elena.

Rebekah looked back at Elena, "Keep going love, I'm almost there."

Elijah watched a torturous pleasure consume his beautiful sister. She moaned Elena's name and fell to the side of Elena. Elijah did his best to not stare much but Rebekah's body couldn't be ignored next to Elena's toned one. Their hair contrasted as Rebekah flipped to kiss Elena. Their lips lingered on one another as they embraced. Rebekah whispered something to her and Elena's eyes shot open. Her big brown eyes contacted his.

"Elijah." Elena began pulling at a sheet and pulled it over her naked body. His eyes lingered on her breast he was dying to feel on his tongue.

He licked his lips as the sex hair she was currently sporting. He really wanted to do that to her himself. It looked as though she had been shifting back on a pillow previously in her throws of passions, "Time's up Elena. I would hate for the Salvatore's to come running to your aid."

Elena and Rebekah looked at one another and smiled tenderly. Elena stood with the sheet around her and eyed Elijah. He looked good with his jacket gone and the obvious erection in his pants told her exactly what he wanted, but wouldn't say. He simply tried to seem civil and grinned in the direction of the window.

"Go lovely." Rebekah took Elena's attention and reached for Elena's face and brought their lips together once more. Elijah picked up her dress and handed it to her she walked in the direction of Rebekah's private bath.

"Clean yourself up love. I would hate to be accused of something that did actually happen." Rebekah called. Rebekah waited for the water to begin running before she turned her attention to Elijah.

"Mm that was fun." Rebekah walked over to her brother and hugged him close. He tensed at the feeling of her curves touching him. She didn't mind being naked. But, she reached for a robe anyway. He came back to

"What is this game?" he sat on the bed laying back on the pillows not avoiding the damp areas of the bed. "Elena isn't yours."

"She came here willingly for me." Rebekah grinned victoriously as she approached the bed and sat across from her brother.

"I know why precisely she came here. She wanted you to compel a certain nuisance that you shared your bed with last night."

"I just steered her in the right direction, besides she wanted it Elijah. I could smell it on her. I'm sure you could too."

"She isn't a toy." Elijah stated looking away from his sister. Of course, he had smelled the girl's arousal and acted upon it. She reminded him so much of Niklaus, whatever she found beautiful she took.

"Are you upset you couldn't be the first to bed the girl?" She smiled as she ran her hand up her brother's chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "You could be the first Mikealson man if you play your cards right. She likes me and I could steer her in the right direction." Rebekah leaned closer to her brother till they were a breath apart.

"I don't need help to make a woman desire my bed." Elijah released his sister as he felt the erection becoming more of a problem. He could see down her robe quite well from the angle.

"I bet you wonder what the girl taste like on my tongue. I've had her blood, cum and sweat and not matter which you taste, her innocence is in every drop." Rebekah flicked her tongue at Elijah looking down at his lips. Rebekah noticed he was clinching his fists as though trying not to touch her. Rebekah couldn't care at this point what happened all she knew is she wanted whatever she saw straining in his pants for her since he walked in the room. She would do anything to get it. For centuries, she has wanted him but it was wrong and incestuous. But, they would live forever tot the end of time. All they had was one another in the end. At least that's what she told herself.

"Come give her taste, before you commit to the whole delicious feast that is Elena Gilbert."

Elijah didn't need much more persuasion and pulled Rebekah's blonde head towards his forcing his tongue into her mouth. He groaned as the first taste of Elena graced his tongue. He tasted blood and cum. It was so diluted with arousal and something else…that might be the taste of his sister. He decided from that point they were a perfect blend. He didn't care at this point. He felt more like himself in a long time.

Rebekah mewled against Elijah as she climbed into his lap. Rebekah's robe fell open as they plunder one another's mouth for dominance. Elijah felt her hands on him and flinched as if she burned him. Elijah took her hands and brought them behind her back holding them in place. He moved his mouth from her lips and down to her neck where he licked and sensed blood flowing. As he bit blood poured down Rebekah's front. He chased ever last drop down with his tongue as she arched into his mouth.

"Oh Elijah," Rebekah ground out between clenched teeth. She had never thought that her brother's feeding would have that effect on her. Elijah had released her wrists and she was free touch him. She ripped open his shirt and pushed him back. She didn't care to hear the button scatter everywhere. She peppered his chest with bites. Elijah held her head as she drank of him with each bite.

"Rebekah..."He moaned. He wasn't supposed to be doing this with his sister, but it felt so good. Elijah switched positions, pushing himself between her legs to make her feel the degree of his need. He had been denying himself release and needed it soon. As he gazed into Rebekah's eyes, he saw a knowing lust for him. His eyes wandered her body and saw his own hand clenching her thigh so passionately it made him pull back and step away from the bed. He shook his head, "No, I can't."

"It's ok Elijah, I trust you." Rebekah spread her legs open and watched as his eyes moved over her as though already caressing her. She elongated her neck as though giving permission once more for him to bite her the way he previously did. "I can tell you want it. Give in Elijah to your desire, you've been so moral and just for so long. I think its time we move on to better. We've been together for so long. It was bound to happen anyway. We are past the standards of this world. Men and women related by blood have married and fucked. They are not better than us. We can do this too."

Elijah seemed to consider this and thought of every time he looked upon her and desired even just a bit only to push it back down because it was morally wrong.

"I can tell you want this too."

"What about the rest of our family?"

"We don't tell them yet and meet elsewhere after today. Elijah, I can't wait much longer." Rebekah began to beg pulling her robe open once more to reveal her firm breasts to his gaze.

Elijah found himself propelled once more to the bed, ripping his clothes away in the process. HE sheathed himself in Rebekah in one thrust and there was no turning back once he felt her walls cling to him. Her moan of ecstasy was all he needed to keep going. He surged forth taking her lips and the gasp that escaped her lips as he thrust himself into the tight paradise that was his sister.

Elijah turned her head, letting the beast inside free and bit her neck once more. Rebekah was constantly squeezing his cock making him see stars. It was unlike anything he ever experienced; her muscles threatened to end him before he was finished with her.

"Elijah!" Her back arched into his thrusts. Elijah palmed her breasts as though he needed to anchor himself. "Give it all to me."

"Gladly." Elijah took no mercy and began a frantic pace as he pounded Rebekah into the bed. He was so close and need to come. He placed his index finger on his sister's pussy and found her clit and rubbed it as fast as he was thrusting. Her pussy gave him the squeeze that ended his incestuous frenzy.

"My sweet Elijah, come for me." Elijah moaned once more as his seed spurted from him. He buried himself to the hilt and let go. He waited until he found his resolve and pulled out of Rebekah and lay next to her relaxed next to her.

Rebekah and Elijah wanted to say something but there weren't too many words for what they had just done. They looked at one another and smiled. But, neither noticed the water from the shower wasn't running anymore and that the doppelganger had seen what they'd done. She stood fully clothed with her semi wet hair.

"Oh my god." They looked up at the girl and smiled, Elijah was the first to speak, "Come Elena."

Elena approached slowly, and went to Elijah's side. She looked down at his chiseled body and the half erect cock sitting on his muscled stomach. Elena almost didn't take her eyes off it.

"My brother's cock is rather impressive, if I do say so myself." Rebekah purred as she sat up laid her head on Elijah's chest. She eyed Elena with a very blissful smile on her face.

"You two just had sex?" Elena looked so confused and seemed to be wondering something.

"As did we love." Rebekah reached for Elena's hand and squeezed it. When all Elena did was blush, Rebekah continued, "Spit it out Elena. You obviously have questions."

"Are you two together?"

"No Elena we merely have an understanding that has only started today." Elijah answered pulling Elena into bed between him and Rebekah.

Elena looked between the two naked originals and blushed, "I've never seen someone have sex like that."

"What did you think? "Elijah inquired as he ran his hand over Elena's waist and up the front of her dress. He let his fingertips rise and fall with her breathing as he touched her chest.

"That was amazing." Rebekah laughed at Elena's surprise and kissed her shoulder, who sat up on her elbow watching how Elijah planned to bring Elena in this threesome. He was very persuasive when he wanted to be. But she figured she better take the lead on this.

"You could watch more and even be a part of it." Rebekah cooed as she licked Elena from her shoulder to her neck. "We could be yours whenever and wherever you so desire." We want to give you everything."

Elena leaned back into the Original sister needing more. "Yes, I want that."

"Good." Elijah turned Elena's head back towards him by her chin. He kissed Elena's lips before she said anything; while looking at Rebekah who smiled back at him. He tipped Elena's head back and revealed her long beautiful neck to Rebekah.

"We're going to make you ours Elena. We just need a little blood." Elijah nipped at her ear moaning at the scent that came from her. She couldn't wash his sister off her completely. He could smell Elena's feeding of Rebekah just beneath the surface.

"Ok, I'm ready." Elijah wrapped his arms around Elena possessively moving his mouth back to her neck licking circles.

"Shall we Rebekah?" Elijah licked his lips and the veins appeared around his eyes.

He didn't wait for Rebekah but leaned forward for his first taste of Elena Gilbert, which would surely not be his last. He ran his tongue over her neck. He could just taste her already. Her blood was begging to be tasted. His fangs slid into her neck and Elena gasped. This felt so familiar and wonderful, he couldn't pinpoint this particular déjà vu, but maybe it was Katerina. But, no her gasp was more huskier and she preferred to top him rather than the other way around.

She clutched his head close as a euphoric feeling over took her. He grinned as Rebekah joined him and Elena withered against them. Elijah pulled away only to bite his own wrist and offer it to Elena. "Yes." She took it eagerly and sucked it greedily. Elena knew now at that point she could never drink from Stefan ever again. Original blood was her new addiction. Rebekah offered her wrist to Elena again and stopped her sucking.

"Good girl." She held Elena close as she drank stopped her. Elena looked directly into Rebekah's eyes moaning, "You love this don't you? You feel so much freer than you ever have in your life and your place was always here?"

Elena's brows came together as she felt as though Rebekah had read her like a book. She wasn't a goodie two shoes who loved a vampire. She was meant to be with them. This was where she wanted to be. She nodded smiling with their blood still on her lips.

Elijah watched Elena and Rebekah interact and felt a pang of jealousy but he wouldn't voice his concern after all Rebekah was the reason she came in the first place. Elena yawned and relaxed back on the bed, "I think I need to sleep a bit."

"We'll take care of you." Elijah promised, as he took Rebekah's hand and squeezed. She nodded before turning back to their new lover. Elena only smiled blissfully as she lay there with two of the most dangerous vampires in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena felt so comfortable, more than she had felt in a while. She knew she was in own her bed but she felt like she should be somewhere else. Elena sighed peeking at her clock on her side table.

"Nooo." She swung her legs down to the floor and she felt different. She didn't know whether to blame it on Damon or Rebekah. Maybe she had finally moved on from that man. She laid back on her bed again and didn't want to leave, who was she kidding she would always want Damon. He was physically perfect!

Then there was that weird dream about Rebekah and Elijah. She could remember watching from somewhere by a door and seeing them lying on a bed. Elijah's back muscles strained as he threw his head back gripping a pair of long legs.

She had then taken a step forward and was rooted to the spot wherever she was. She felt hot watching them like this. Elena didn't want to ponder on it. Besides it was weird thinking about siblings having sex, right? It would be like she and Jeremy or Stefan and Damon and that was a gross thought! It was the tabooest thing she'd ever dreamed.

"Its's just a dream." Elena said to herself before she attempted to climb from bed and looked at the time. She had been sleeping for 16 hours! It was nearly night again! She looked for her phone and smiled when she saw Stefan had called her non-stop and Damon was apologizing for being an ass that morning to her about Rebekah kissing her. Well he had been an ass.

Elena blushed thinking about Rebekah and sighed touching her neck. She looked, not too worried about her necklace and shrugged. Usually she would be panicked about it but this time she just didn't care.

She texted Damon and Stefan and told them she was fine and coming over. She looked down at her red dress and sighed. She was supposed to do something today. But she just couldn't remember what. Maybe she would remember later...

She decided to go over the Salvatore boarding house. She knocked hesitantly and found herself swept up in a hug as the door flung open so fast. She laughed as Stefan hugged her tight. He looked worried. "Where have you been?"

"I was home sleeping Stefan. Damon and I had a fight earlier." She was paying so much attention to Stefan she didn't see everyone else sitting in the living room; which included Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric Jeremy, and Damon. Damon was the first to approach and look her over for anything different.

"I was home sleeping." Elena gave Damon a weird look and passed by him to Caroline who was approaching.

"We looked there Elena. You weren't in your bed." Caroline said touching Elena's arm. "Did something happen?" Bonnie and Jeremy came to stand to next to her too.

Elena shooed the hands away from her. "I just remember coming straight home after Damon and I fought." Elena pressed her hand to her head as she tried to remember. "I guess I was tired." Elena sat down and touched her neck for her new single diamond neck she wore today.

Stefan noticed it first, "Elena where is your necklace?" Everyone looked at her neck to see the vervain missing. Elena felt so embarrassed now that all the attention was on here.

"I lost it somewhere in my room." Elena struggled to say and frowned. "But I have this one, you gave me Stefan, for my birthday. It doesn't have vervain in it, but it's pretty."

Everyone seemed to get quiet now, when just a few moments ago they wanted to talk Elena's ear off.

Alaric sat and was the only person who didn't bum rush her for answers or want to touch her, "Do you remember crawling into bed to sleep at all Elena?"

When Elena shook her head, Damon exasperated, "She's compelled!"

"I bet it was Klaus." Caroline accused.

"No, it was definitely Kol!" Bonnie said, "Everyone knows he is the bad one."

"Would you all just stop? I don't remember and blaming it on Originals vampires isn't solving anything. I'm safe and human and that's all that matters." Elena thought of the dream she had, but she wasn't going to tell them about it.

"Maybe Rebekah." Damon said, "She did after all…"

"I'm sorry Elena." Stefan said first stuffing his hands in his pockets, "We were all just very worried about you. You're obviously fine, but you can't remember anything?"

"No, I can't I'm sorry Stefan." Elena huffs looking anywhere but at Damon and her friends.

"You could stay here for a bit and we'll watch over you." Stefan offers, "If Alaric would be ok with that?"

"She should come home with me tonight. Vampires cannot get in besides the trusted ones."

"Is that what you want Elena?" Stefan asks, "I'd feel better about this if I could come there."

"I'll go home and relax Stefan and I'll see you tomorrow?"

Stefan nodded and took a spot next to Elena, "Everyone go home, we will call or text you with updates."

"Yes, you can all leave because I'm fine."

"Elena, no you are not fine." Bonnie interjected, "Someone compelled you to forget something and took your necklace. You need vervain."

"Whatever it is they'll come back for me because they compelled me to forget something."

"She has a point." Alaric looked around the room, "Maybe this is their way of sending us that message. So, from now on you will have to be watched."

"Ok, I can do that." Elena nodded, "Now, I'd like to go home. I have an exam tomorrow." She looked to Stefan," I will see you all later. And Jeremy please be home by 10."

Elena approached her porch at night began to set and sat, her life couldn't get any more complicated than it was already. She had been ready to choose a Salvatore she wanted after all this time. It was Stefan and it had always been him. But, Damon introduced danger and lust to her, how could she walk away? He just knew how to push her buttons.

"Elena." Elena turned to the voice and saw none other than Elijah Mikealson, who didn't look like his usual self. His shirt was unbuttoned and he had this glint in his eyes. She could make out that his chest was muscular and a dash of hair trailed down the middle of his chest. "Come."

She stood as though compelled and sat across from him. He smiled this knowing smile. "You're not real."

"I'm not you're right. This is all in your head Elena." She shivered at the use of her name and licked her lips as she eyed him, "I'll come for you again."

Elijah! Elena couldn't believe it was him, "I'll tell everyone you did this."

"You can't, you're compelled remember?" Elijah smirked at her, "Just remember you wanted this Elena."

"Wanted what?" Elena considered Compulsion Elijah's face for an answer, but he just sat there staring at her.

"Elena, who are you talking to?" Elena turned in her seat and saw Alaric standing at the door. She guessed he had first watch. Elena looked back at the empty seat and saw no one there. She frowned and shook her head. "No one."

"Ok come on in." He took her hand and led her inside the house. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Can I get you something to eat Elena?"

"Um pizza?"

"I can order!" Alaric picked up the phone and dialed, he covered the mic, "Extra Large pepperoni ok?"

"Yeah sure." Elena just nodded, "But please get me a Caesar salad."

Alaric gave her the thumbs up and ordered the salad also. She grinned and mouthed a thank you and points upstairs.

Alaric replaced the home phone on the dock, "Ok, if you need anything let me know."

"I will, thank you again for being here."

"Anytime Elena." Alaric settled in and began to watch TV as he watched Elena go upstairs. She was safe and the Packers were killing it. "GO PACKS!"

…

Elena entered her room only to be pushed down on a bed by someone. She struggled against whoever it was. ""Relax Elena it's me."

"Stefan?" Elena gasped, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Course silly." He flipped her over and kissed her shocked forehead. "Damon told me you had come over this morning to talk to me, but we never got the chance."

"First, you scared me!" Elena slapped Stefan's shoulder and pouted.

"I'm sorry." He nodded rolling his eyes at Elena. She lightly pushed him and he complied moving off her.

"Second I did want to talk to you." Elena smiled looked into Stefan's green eyes.

"What's up?" Stefan took her hand and relaxed next to her.

Stefan's smile made Elena melt, "I need to know something and please don't lie to me."

"Anything."

"Are you still under compulsion?" Elena hesitatingly asked.

Stefan chuckled and taking her face into his hands, "Elena, I haven't been compelled in a while, Klaus is done with me. We took a vacation together and he got bored eventually."

"I'm sorry I had to ask. Rebekah told me you still were and I believed her like an idiot."

"I know all of this has been difficult for you with me gone and Damon here. The Originals making your last year of high school harder. But, we are done with that and all I want you to be is Elena now. You deserve to be more than a doppelganger. You were always more to me, you were always just Elena. I think the only thing you should worry about are school and whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy Stefan." Elena felt her tears rolling down her cheek, "It's always been you."

"I never wanted to hurt you ever."

"It happens," Elena shrugged, "Just try to never leave me like that again."

Stefan pulled Elena against him in a hug, "Oh Elena, we'll fix this and make it work."

"I know we will." Elena nodded against his shoulder.

"What about Damon?" He pushed away from her body and looked into her eyes for the answer he's seeking.

"I choose you Stefan."

"Elena, I don't know what to say. Have you told Damon?" Stefan took Elena's hand and gripped it. Elena could see the hope in his eyes.

"I haven't but I found him with Rebekah this morning. She was still in that dress from the party. He obviously isn't even nearly as committed to me as he should be. I even called to apologize before I came over and he just seemed upset over the phone. He told me he was over what happened last night. We left him out of our plan. "

Stefan frowned now, "So we didn't tell him and he threw a hissy fit and slept with someone else. It is how Damon reacts to being rejected; the only thing he does is lash out at the people he cares for."

"I went into that room and I almost helped Esther with whatever she wanted."

"Who knows what she even wanted." Stefan tenderly touched Elena's face, she leaned into his palm closing her eyes.

"I don't care anymore because I love you Stefan." Elena leaned closer putting her lips just inches from his and looking up into those green eyes.

"I love you too Elena." Stefan closed the distance kissing her softly. He touched her face as though trying to memorize it like a blind man.

"I never want to forget the way you look at me after I kiss you."

"Well I look other ways when you touch me too." Stefan's eyebrows went up at this.

"Then allow me to commit that to memory again also." Stefan leaned forward to kiss her neck, Elena gasped as he did so. She pushed him away half-heartedly and giggled. He looked at her and smiled. "I love your giggle Elena, but what's wrong?'

"Alaric is downstairs right now and he's ordered food."

"Ah, he could come up any minute to check on you." Stefan leaned forward kissing Elena's neck. She felt so sensitive there, she squirmed with a bit of moaning.

"Mm Elena stop moaning or I won't behave myself that much with Ric downstairs." Stefan touched her thigh and Elena shivered under his touch. This didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

"You should let him know you're here." Elena pushed his hands away, but he put them on her waist. It was one of their safe spots before they started dating.

"I only came for you." Stefan looked right in her eyes sincerely. Elena almost gave into that look but Elena jumped as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Saved by the pizza man, of all people." Stefan kissed Elena soundly. Elena clung to him for a bit longer and pulled back watching that fire slowly building behind Stefan's eyes.

"Then I will see you on the night shift then." Elena smiled that smile and Stefan knew exactly what that meant.

"Alright then it's a date." He kissed her nose and moved off the bed, walking over to her window and opened it. "I'll see you tonight."

Elena watched him go with a sigh. It was good to have to old Stefan back.

…

Meanwhile at the Mikealson home, all was not well. Klaus hadn't returned overnight and there were only 3 in the house, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah.

"Sister let's play a game?" Kol said from his spot at the dinner table with the compelled bleeding girl on his lap.

"I'm not in the mood." Rebekah eyed her brother and his little blood bag. " Elijah doesn't want us going out tonight. Esther is gone with Finn."

"Well then why doesn't Elijah just ask you then?" Kol asked pointedly. "Or I could make this lovely bird come over there and –"

"Kol what are you spatting now?" Rebekah glared trying to eat a rare steak at the dinner table with her insufferable brother. "I don't want steal your little blood bag nor would I ever share a lover with my brother, you're being gross and I'm trying to eat."

"Dear sister oh what a strumpet we've made of you." Kol grinned, "But I like it."

Elijah had been sitting drinking a scotch in the living room. He had his liquid dinner earlier with Elena. He came into the dining room and eyes his brother and glaring, "What nonsense are you spouting?"

"I am no common whore." Rebekah growled, "You on the other hand disgust me."

"You share your bed not hours after climbing out of another. So, I can call you a whore in fact." Kol obviously knew he could hit a nerve with Rebekah and he reveled in that.

Rebekah threw her steak knife at Kol's face, but he catches smiling. "I fed today quite well on my walk for fresh air." Kol turned to Elijah.

"You sicken me." Rebekah growled at her brother.

"So, whose bed tonight, little sister?" Kol's eyes gleamed as he looked her over appreciatively in her white top and tight jeans. The heels on her feet just seemed to elongate her legs. He licked his lips smiling at her.

"Go fuck yourself."

"You first Rebekah; while you're at it take pity and this time let me watch."

"You incestuous little worm." Rebekah stood from her seat and marched out of the room. Kol only whistled after her.

"You knew that would upset her, yet you still pushed."

"I've seen my siblings fuck before but, not Beks. She's the forbidden fruit I have yet to taste."

"May I remind you, she isn't just any woman. She will not fall for your parlor tricks."

"Maybe I'm bored Elijah with the too willing. Maybe I want someone who could stand my stamina; take me blow for blow."

"Bed a vampire, if you're so obsessed with a suitable lover Kol."

"It's not as good Elijah and I besides you and I are alike, we could swoon her somehow."

Elijah turned his head and eyed his brother to explain what he meant. "I- "

"Don't give me that morals bullshit, you fucked a compelled Elena." Kol grinned happy with his accusation. "I saw her leave Rebekah's room with you, when I came back. I wasn't gone long, I forgot my cellie and she asked you why she had to forget. You compelled her and you forgot this." Kol held up the necklace as proof. "I took it from your room of course."

"I did not touch Elena that way." Elijah stood grabbing the necklace from Kol. "I compelled her, but not to hide my own miserable deed. But to keep her from getting involved with this family and coming here to our home. "

Kol just nods, "Well the girl got what she wanted, but do me a favor next time," Kol stared hard into Elijah's eyes, "Just don' tell me what I can and can't do. You're no better than me. You say you want to keep her safe but she will come back for answers. Her friends aren't idiots."

"I'm aware and I will deal with that when the time comes."

Kol put the young lady's arm down from the table sped over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a whiskey. "It's almost night Elijah and dinner time is coming up. How about we grab a bite together."

"Not interested." Elijah waved him off. Kol took his date and escorted her to the door. 'Please take her home, we are trying to not leave blood trails everywhere we go."

"Fine." He heard his brother say as he left. Elijah sighed and sighed taking out his satin handkerchief and place the necklace in it and stuffed it in his pocket.

….

Rebekah couldn't stand her brother. He always knew how to piss her off and make her want to kill. He believed she would allow him anywhere near her body.

Rebekah made her way to Elena's home and smiled seeing the girl with her friend Alaric. He was a nice chap. She watched the girl chat animatedly with her friend. She remembered when she and Elena spoke like that when they were lying in bed with Elijah. She had been so comfortable lying there with them. Rebekah wanted her doppelganger.

As she was about to get out of the car, she stopped and smiled, "Elijah I'm glad you're here." She turned to her passenger door and watched him get in.

His hand touched her thighs, "As am I." Rebekah touched his hand and leaned over kissing cheek. Elijah grinned a bit, "How is our love?

"She is being watched by her friends is my guess. Jeremy is usually here."

"I know why." Elijah pulled out his handkerchief and showed it Rebekah.

"You took her necklace!" She gasps. "She never takes that thing off. Stefan gave it to her."

"I'm aware. And I just wanted to see what they would do if they thought her life was in danger."

"We return it to her bed."

"Problem solved." Elijah agreed, "She has already been compelled once and that should suffice."

"Oh, Elijah we can play with her again." Rebekah was about to lean over and passionately embrace with Elijah but he stopped her.

"First we have to dagger Kol he is too suspicious. I could see it in his eyes."

"Did he hear or see anything?"

"He saw me leaving your room with Elena."

"That's all speculation."

"But, the way he talked was as if he knew something."

"He wants to get under your skin Elijah and make you nervous."

"Maybe so." Elijah put his hand to Rebekah's face and cupped it tenderly. "We have to be careful from now on."

Rebekah nods and kisses her brother's palm and looks back at Elena through the window. 'I want her Elijah." Her hand consciously goes to Elijah's lap when she cups his erection. She turns back smiling at him. "I would like to go back and dagger Kol and make love as he lies decomposing right next to us."

Elijah gripped the door trying to stay composed. "Oh, we will Rebekah." She pulls his hand away and goes back to looking Elena.

"Make sure the Salvatore boys don't come anywhere near Ms. Gilbert's house tonight, Rebekah"

"I've already seen to them. They will not be interrupting us tonight."

"Perfect." Elijah groaned as her grip turned into strokes. He stilled her hand and let out a sigh as she let go, "Lord Rebekah."

"Oh, you always take my fun away."

"Only this time."

Elijah and Rebekah waited until Elena went to bed; so, when she cut the lights off they went into the house.

Each stood on either side of her bed. Elijah began taking off his suit and taking off his shoes, the jacket lay across her chair. Rebekah slipped out of her jeans and white top, leaving her heels by the door.

Elijah climbed into her bed first pulling the girl against him. Rebekah pulled the covers back off Elena smiling at the little gown she wore to bed. Elijah had seen her in shorts and a tank top when getting ready for bed. But this was alluring itself.

"She was waiting on Stefan." Rebekah answered. "But she got so much better."

Elijah smoothed back Elena's hair from her face and smiled as she frowned in her sleep. She couldn't be in deep sleep if she'd been waiting for someone.

"Elena." Elijah touched her face and she woke slowly. She looked as though she'd scream when she saw who said her name. Rebekah put a hand over her mouth and smiled, "It is ok darling."

Elijah waited until her eyes were back on him, "Remember." Elena eyes glazed over as she remembered everything from that day. When they were sure she wouldn't scream in panic, Rebekah removed her hand at Elijah's nod to do so.

"Elijah," Elena sighed and reached for him, pulling him in and kissing him until she was breathless. She turned to Rebekah and pulled her in also. "Rebekah what are you two doing here?" Elena sat up on her elbows.

"We had to see you." Elijah's eyes watched Elena's breasts appreciatively and he couldn't resist touching the bare amount of skin exposed to them. Elena moaned a bit.

"I just never expected you two to come here to my house." Elena suddenly froze as she realized Alaric was there and Jeremy would be home soon, "Alaric and Jeremy."

"Alaric stuck out just as you went to sleep and Jeremy is out at your friend Bonnies home for the night."

Her friend was banging her little brother! She shrugged because who would've thought she'd be in this situation with two Original siblings. She relaxed against them as he pressed closer.

"Stefan?"

"He's home sleeping Elena, you will not have to worry about anyone coming home." Rebekah promised pulling a strap down kissing her shoulder, "Aren't you happy, we came?"

"Of course," Elena's words were turning into whispers as Rebekah's kisses went to her neck, "Oh don't stop."

"I'd always come for you." Elijah said kissing her other shoulder as his hand wrapped around her waist.

"I didn't want to have you compelled any longer Love." Rebekah reached out palming her other breast. Elena arched into Rebekah's hand and moaned even more as she began pulling and twisting it through the silk. "I needed to hear that moan on your lips."

"Rebekah please."

"Elijah wants a turn, Love." Rebekah's mouth was driving her crazy.

Elena turned towards Elijah. He had climbed from bed and taken the rest of his clothes off He stood nearly naked and her mouth began to water as she eyed the eldest Original. She bit her lip as he approached the bed. She sat up and went to the edge of the bed. "She eyed below his waist to see him all ready for her. She kissed his chest and took his hard cock in hand. "Oh Elena."

"I'll be over here if anyone needs me." Elena and Elijah eyed Rebekah by the window sill.

Elijah cupped Elena's breasts as she slid down his body, "Elijah going full commando, who knew?" Elena teased, to ease the tension she suddenly felt with seeing Elijah's cock first hand. He wasn't small in any way, "Will it be like what you did with Rebekah"'

"We're taking this slow Elena, I don't want to hurt you." He touched her face before turning his attention back to her C cups.

Elena took her time to explore Elijah admiring his strong thighs and the v line at waist leading to 9 inches of man, she didn't know how she was going to take. She'd only ever had sex with Stefan and she had seen Matt's before but he wasn't as thick but off by a few inches. "I've only done this a few times with Stefan."

"I can't wait to inside you Elena. I 'm going to be the only man you will ever remember inside of you."

Elena squirmed at his words. "I don't want anyone else."

"Elijah pushed Elena back crawling on top of her. "I love this gown but it does have to go." Elijah ripped it between his fingers and tossed it. "Much better."

"If you don't get inside her already I swear I will." Rebekah moaning from her seat by the window.

"Oh, I intend to." Elijah promised licking his lips promisingly as Rebekah sent a sultry stare over to him.

"But, first you have to fuck me." Elena brought the attention back to herself touching Elijah's bare chest. He rubbed the shaft of his cock against her and listened to her gasps the friction caused her to arousal to rise even higher. He didn't even want to hear her speaking.

"Elijah." He trailed a finger from her flat belly to her trimmed womanhood, palming it. He could feel her wetness coating his digit. Elena had been waiting all day for this. He inserted his index finger into her, moving it slowly.

"Now a taste from the source." Elijah kneeled before her and inhaled Elena. "I bet it's just as good as your blood Elena." He lifted her swollen clit and rubbed it with his thumb and simply enjoyed her squirming before he took it in his mouth.

"Ahh." Elena clutched her bed sheets and moaned as he alternated between licking and sucking her clit. "Oh my god –too much – fuck that is perfect…"

Elijah moaned against her flesh, he added another finger to her wet quim. She was clinging so tight to his finger. He removed his fingers from Elena and pulled her up to him. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet. He moved a drenched finger against her lips wanting her to taste. She smiled at him taking his hand and licking it up and down before engulfing it into mouth sucking it clean.

Elijah seemed hesitant to break eye contact and sucked his other finger clean, "More."

Elena simply smiled, "What are you waiting for?"

Elijah buried his face between Elena's thighs, Elena didn't seem ready for the onslaught that was Elijah's oral skills. Rebekah sure wasn't ready, no matter how long she'd been alive.

Elijah proceeded to pick Elena up and she leaned on his shoulders for support. Rebekah couldn't contain herself anymore and rushed over to her lovers. She kissed Elena from her mouth and down to Elena's sensitive neck and worshipping her breasts with her fingers.

Elena was in overload with a tongue thoroughly pleasing her and another down her throat, not leaving much room or reason to breathe. Elena just came, screaming to the heavens and any God that might exist thanking them for these two. Everything went black and Elena was gone.

Elijah laid Elena gently on the bed and made sure she was still breathing. He smiled knowing he had literally made the girl pass out from the overload of pleasure she had experienced with his mouth.

He licked his lips but was immediately turned around, "I think we nearly broke the girl, but she'll get use to it."

"It's called the little death sister. Perhaps I should show you that even you are not immune to it either."

"Mm I will take you up on that sometime but right now all I want is that nice cock inside me since our little lover is a little tired." Rebekah undid her bra letting it fall to the ground, standing in only a thong.

Elijah growled and pulled Rebekah to him, "If they ever find a way to kill us, you know we're going to hell." Elijah ripped Rebekah's panties away moaning at the feel of her body against his once more.

"We have eternity brother, I will greet Hell with a smile."

….

Klaus had received numerous calls from everyone, even the bloody Elena safety squad wondering what he did to the doppelganger. He had figured it was a better time as any to pay her a visit and make sure she slept in her bed safely.

He could hear her moans and he sat and listened waiting for her to reveal which Salvatore she had finally chosen and which one he could taunt with his knowledge. It was only a day ago she had both escort her to the Original family ball, he'd thrown in his mansion for his newly risen mother.

Her moans were driving him crazy, he always loved a screamer. The wolf in him called him to join in on the fun but he'd had his fun earlier with a certain blonde vampire. She was supposed to be home but he'd shown her his horses and one thing led to another. He's not one to complain a roll in the hay always did him some good.

"Elijah!" Klaus immediately scaled the house at this cry of pleasure and saw it for himself. Elena was straddling his brother's shoulders. An unmistakable figure stood by the duo kissing the doppelganger; his sister, Rebekah. What were they doing? He looked to Elena with her body quivering on top Elijah's shoulders, he could see his fingers thrusting in and out of Elena as she moaned into his sister's mouth. He had to admit he wanted her too in that moment. As she withered in pleasure. He had fancied a doppelganger in the past but he wouldn't get pulled in again. He had tucked away that part of him that craved the doppelganger and he wouldn't succumb to it now or ever again. Besides blondes were his type now.

He began to get away from the house as quickly as possible. He composed himself quickly and grinned. There was nothing her would do about this one. He couldn't; once caught in a web, you're stuck. He looked back at the general direction of the house and chuckled. Klaus knew he'd see his siblings at home, they always came home.


End file.
